Return to the Land of Meeting
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Kagome has left Japan, not wanting to live a two sided life. She hasn't returned to the Feudal Era in two years and plans to keep it that way. But destiny will intervene and the reunion will be quite unexpected on both ends of the well.
1. The United States

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 1 (The United States)

Kagome frowned weakly as she stared out the window of her new home.

It had been two years since her last adventure in the Feudal Era.

She had decided.

It was against her heart, but she had to.

She left Japan, her family came with her to America.

She just didn't want to keep going through it all the time.

The constant heartbreak of seeing him, without actually being with him.

Inuyasha hadn't chosen between the two of them, she had said it was okay, she was fine with it, but she wasn't.

She just couldn't go through it day after day.

And what about school?

She would have no future, her grandfather couldn't keep saying she was sick.

She had wanted to live that life, an imaginary one, frolicking with him without any cares, or reasons to stop.

She was seventeen now, and had priorities.

They were now living in a small suburban town in America, it was nice, quiet, nothing happened here.

She sighed, for old times sake, she had taken a piece of the well with her.

She didn't know why, her mom said that would ease her pain.

It did, but every time she looked at it, she felt guilty, what about her friends, she had just left, and never come back.

Did they think she was dead?

Did they assume she hated them?

What about Inuyasha?

Was he….it hurt her to think it….but was he with Kikyo now?

Would he have abandoned her so easily?

"Hey sis!"

Souta blinked at her, smiling innocently at her dazed expression.

"It's time to go to school."

"Oh, okay, thanks Souta."

"Welcome!"

He passed out of the room, Kagome wondered if he missed seeing the hanyou.

But she had to put those things behind her.

Her mother kissed her goodbye and her grandpa threw some purifying salt on her on the way out.

She smiled and giggled at her grandpa's remaining demon-hexing habits.

"Grandpa! We don't live near demons anymore!"

"Thank the gods we don't!"

She frowned inside at that and walked to school.

She rolled a chip of sanded wood between her fingers on the way to school.

She had taken a piece of the well, had it sanded, and put it on a necklace, and she had the reminder of jewel shards at home.

--She didn't understand chemistry that much.

It puzzled her, she leaned over to one of her new classmates.

"Hey, can you …uh…understand this?"

The girl leaned back at her grinning, "nah, but don't worry, nobody does, it's a horrible teacher, I mean I get As in my classes and I'm still confused!"

Kagome smiled back, "oh well, that makes me feel better, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

She smiled, "Emily, but let's not get so formal, not from around here huh?"

Kagome giggled, "that obvious?"

Emily chuckled, "your name gave it away."

Emily looked curious, "that's a pretty necklace, where'd the wood come from?"

Kagome looked apprehensive a little, "from,…Japan."

Emily blinked, "you miss it?"

Kagome, "yes and no, I miss it, but I know I should have left, there was nothing good for me there."

Emily, "oh, I've always wanted to go to Japan, it's so beautiful there, and I love Anime and the culture so I assumed it was nice."

Kagome, "oh it was, don't get me wrong, it was just bad memories and auras."

Emily, "bad karma? Maybe an old boyfriend" she teased her a little.

It started out like that, and little by little they became good friends.

Kagome was glad to have a new friend, even one she only saw at school, and especially Emily because she was smart.

She fell into a regular day to day schedule.

Going to school and coming home, they were hanging out outside the school and arranged to meet later at Kagome's house.

Two days later Emily told her parents and they were sitting around a table munching on chips and watching Emily's favorite movie, _The 300_. (A/N: It is my fav.)

Kagome had set down her necklace on the table, Emily unconsciously picked it up.

She smiled at the necklace, it was so old and looked brand new.

Kagome looked over, "watcha doing?"

"Looking at your necklace, it needs a new string, it's fraying."

"Oh you can get one from my drawer over there."

"Okay."

Emily moved towards the dresser, pulling out a drawer full of jewelry and picking a nice, jeweled string with a pink glow.

She strung it around the piece of wood.

Kagome was watching the movie intently.

"Here's your necklace."

"Oh thanks," she commented while reaching for it without looking.

The connection was electric, lighting the whole room a bright pink.

The wood from the well began to grow immediately, Kagome ran outside throwing it to the ground.

"Oh no oh no, not again, Emily!!! What did that string look like???"

Emily looked freaked out next to her, it wasn't an everyday occurrence.

"It had pink jewels on it, you said just grab one!!!"

"BUT NOT THAT ONE!!!"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW??!!"

They were both jumping up in down in hysterical fear and anxiety as the well re-grew itself in her backyard.

The vines wrapped themselves around the opening and the well light up as its foundation settled into the soil.

Emily blinked, looking at Kagome for an answer, "WHAT THE …..FRICK WAS THAT ABOUT???"

Kagome sighed, tears of secretive joy around her eyes, "old times come to get me."


	2. The Band of Seven

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 2 (The Band of Seven)

Sure it had been two years, and their skills had gathered the desired attention.

Naraku had long since disappeared, his presence was felt everywhere though.

The Band of Seven had been revived once more to do what various high-paying lords might want them to do.

But for some weird reason, they had not encountered any opposition.

Bankotsu had noticed this first, Jakotsu second.

Jakotsu had wondered why his dear handsome Inuyasha hadn't come to kill him.

Bankotsu had wondered why Inuyasha wasn't showing up in general.

Naraku and Inuyasha's group had dived off the radar.

Bankotsu wandered town to town in his spare time gathering information.

Apparently, the girl Inuyasha kept with him, that 'Kagome', who could sense the jewel shards, hadn't been seen in years.

And the half breed, without his woman, was lost in his goals and thoughts.

His little 'following', as Bankotsu called it, had slowly broken up to the point that only the half breed and fox were left.

Bankotsu had a small lead on him, he wanted to see his old rival, his equal, half breed or not.

Jakotsu was quick to follow.

But they had broken up also.

Renkotsu, was dead.

How?

Bankotsu had made sure of that, he wasn't going to have a second treachery on his hands.

Everyone else, had eventually been killed off, so only he and Jakotsu were left, the ones who had started it all.

He smirked, they were so similar.

The hanyou and him.

They walked past a town he was rumored to be in, the old Demon Slayers Village, they found two of them.

But not the ones they were looking for.

The monk and the slayer, had apparently tied the knot.

Settling down for a nice life, no more demons.

They walked to an old village, with an old priestess.

Rumor she knew the hanyou, and soon they arrived.

She had outlived her time, so sad, a dead end.

Bankotsu was starting to get anxious and annoyed.

Jakotsu wandered a distance from him towards the forest near the small town.

He walked towards the Tree of Ages.

He started press his finger lightly over the mark left by the arrow.

"Big brother!!!"

"Huh?"

"Do you see that light?"

"The pink light?"

"Yeah:giggle: Maybe Inuyasha's there! The light is like the jewels that used to be in our necks!"

"Yes,……maybe we should check it out."

They followed the light to a newly formed well.

Both looked curious, Bankotsu looked more inquisitive than usual.

"Hmmmm, I always thought that girl was strange."

"Hn? What do you mean big brother?"

"I mean that this well, has a weird aura."

"But you said something about a girl."

"Yes, the girl Inuyasha keeps with him."

"Ugh, that one, what about her?"

"Well, I presume, from stories, she came, from here, right?"

"Right, and?"

"So maybe, something important leads through here."

"Like Inuyasha??!"

"Maybe, wanna find out?"

"Damn right!"

They jumped in without a second thought, swords and all.


	3. Dog Demons

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 3 (Dog Demons )

Sesshomaru hesitated, turning to face the direction of the light.

Something wasn't right, but who decided it was _his_ responsibility to go investigate?

He was the Lord of the Western Lands!

He had better things to go do, right?

He shifted uneasily, looking down at Rin, who grinned up at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru look at that pretty light! It looks like that jewel in that doctor-man's neck!"

"Yes…."

"Master!!!! I have news from the East!!!"

"Speak Jaken."

"Apparently the Band of Seven has arisen once more to cause mayhem, and nobody has stopped them."

"What about my half breed brother?"

"I can't find any information about him sire, we haven't seen him in ages either."

"Tsk, maybe he's dead."

"You think my lord?"

"Jaken."

"Yes?"

"We're going now."

"Where my lord?"

There was no answer as he moved towards the direction of the light.

He didn't need an explanation.

He was curious, and he wanted to find out whether it was a threat or not.

They moved at a steady pace through the forest, he made Jaken stay with Rin and Ah-Un.

He entered a clearing.

Then he smelled it, a clear scent of the dead.

They had covered their tracks well, but he knew them, the leader, and the gay one.

But where were the other 5?

Around?

He couldn't leave Rin alone with that possibility.

He scanned the area.

Nothing.

Good.

He walked towards a small wooden structure, overgrown with vines and such.

Apparently it was a well, how convenient.

He sighed, the light had come from here but was he at a dead end?

He didn't like following up on something only for it to be a waste of his precious time.

He leaned over it, frowning a little.

Their scent ended here.

It just stopped, they hadn't gone anywhere else, but down apparently?

But if they were down there, why couldn't he see them?

Had they disappeared?

Hm.

He pondered whether to follow.

What could be on the other side of this well that he, the great Sesshomaru, couldn't face?

Nothing.

He leapt gracefully in.

A/N: Review please!


	4. Meet the 21st Century

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 4 (Meet the 21st Century)

Emily frowned at Kagome, "uhhh what do we do?"

The well had eventually stopped growing and seemed to maintain a sense of tranquility.

Kagome didn't know what to tell her, 'should I just tell her everything, no! I'll look insane! But this isn't ordinary either! Oh no! What if the well still works? Will Inuyasha-'

They went back inside, and Kagome decided to tell her the groundwork behind the well, and the Feudal Era of Japan.

Emily looked confused, but willing to listen.

After several double-takes out the window to make sure everything was alright, they both decided to continue watching the movie.

"Wow what a strange predicament, are we in the bottom?"

"Big brother?"

"Hm?"

"Should we get out of here?"

"…..Probably."

"_**MADNESS?! THIS IS SPARTA!!!!"**_

"What the fuck was that?"

"I don't know but apparently someone wants to fight us."

"Oh good, I haven't killed in ages."

They both climbed up the well, Bankotsu poked his head out to investigate the area.

Jakotsu was seconds behind.

They both frowned and gaped at the surroundings.

"Big brother….I don't think we're in the right place…"

"Hmmm…apparently not."

They hesitantly exited the well and walked around the backyard.

They looked towards the house with utter curiosity.

They ventured towards it, Bankotsu first, Jakotsu following obediently and cautiously behind.

Bankotsu frowned a little when the Banryuu hit the opening of the door, apparently it was too big.

He whined, "oh no, my poor partner can't fit!"

Jakotsu shrugged, "I guess you'll have to leave it out here then."

Bankotsu set Banryuu delicately down and put the sheath on it.

"Well, into the depths of unknown hell we go, you with me?"

"Always."

They walked forward and hit the glass door.

They slide down it slowly.

"Ow,…well, I didn't see that one coming."

"Me neither, what is that?"

"Some sort of shield."

"Oh, well she is a priestess right?"

"I suppose, then it makes sense."

The well lit up again, both turned curiously to look.

"Oh someone seems to be joining us big brother."

"Wonder who it is."

"I hope he's cute."

Sesshomaru looked around, he was inside the well.

'Hm, I didn't think I'd end up here.'

He touched the sides of the well to make sure it wasn't some kind of illusion.

Then he leapt up into the air without much of an effort and landed on top of the well.

Bankotsu blinked, Jakotsu squealed happily, and Sesshomaru looked confused and annoyed.

"Oh hey, it's the half breed's brother!"

"Sesshomaru!"

"Lord Sesshomaru to you corpse."

"Hmph, you don't have to be so rude and cold all the time."

Banktosu looked at Sesshomaru interestingly.

"So, uh, do you know where we are?"

"You went through a well without even knowing where it would end up," he asked with a sense of superiority, even though he did the same reckless thing.

"Well, uh," Bankotsu cocked his head to a side, "yeah?"

Sesshomaru snorted a little.

Kagome turned pale, "I feel something."

Emily turned to her, "hm? What chu mean?"

Bankotsu turned to the 'shield', "there's a sort of shield around this home."

Sesshomaru walked up to the door, and touched it, "this shield seems to be solid."

He pulled out Tokajin and destroyed the 'shield' door.

Emily jumped and paused the movie.

Kagome whirled around and raced towards the door, but kept her distance because the whole floor was covered in glass, "who killed my door?"

"Hey did you hear that? Inuyasha's wench!"

"Seems so Jakotsu."

Sesshomaru moved into the room despite the glass and looked at Kagome.

"Woman, explain these surroundings."

Emily walked in and stared, "well uh, Kagome do you know this guy?"

Kagome nodded without turning, "Emily you should go."

Emily looked fearful, but she couldn't just leave her friend with a crazy man equipped with a sword.

Bankotsu stepped into the room and started jumping up and down, getting glass in his feet, "ahhh fuck!!! OWWW!!"

Jakotsu raced in to help his leader, hitting him, knocking both off balance and sending them spinning into the kitchen wall.

Sesshomaru watched the whole event while shaking his head, "humans…"

Bankotsu whined from the corner of massed limbs, "ow my feet!"

Emily frowned a little, and had laughed at the whole charade.

Jakotsu stood up, "we need wrappings for big brother's feet, snap to it wenches!"

Emily looked at Jakotsu offended and annoyed, "wenches? Excuse me?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "that's not any way to ask for help."

Jakotsu growled threateningly, "girl, do you want to die? Cause you can make your peace righ-"

"Jakotsu stop."

"But big-"

"No it's alright." He laughed, "For once Jakotsu, we have no idea what we're doing, I think it'd be better to listen okay?"

"Hmph."

Sesshomaru sniffed the air, investigating, "where's my half breed brother? You are his little mate right?"

Kagome stiffened at the comment, looking sad, "what do you mean, you haven't seen him?"

"No."

Kagome got quiet and looked worried, "oh, I hope he's alright, I haven't seen him in years."

Sesshomaru watched the human girl with interest, 'hmmm so the girl abandoned my half breed brother, how sad.'

Kagome turned to Bankotsu, and went to say something only to find Jakotsu standing there and the leader missing.

Bankotsu lifted up Emily with one arm with ease, "hmm some strange clothes you have."

"What? Jeans and a T-shirt? Wait! Are you from that 'Feudal Era'"?

Kagome whirled around to face him, "drop her this instant or you'll regret it! Inuyasha will-" Then she quieted, she had always depended so much on him, and now he was nowhere to be found.

"Inuyasha will what?"

Kagome looked down, "well, how'd you get here anyways? We killed the Band of Seven!" She decided it was best to change the subject.

Bankotsu set Emily down, "hm, we were revived once again, from the soil in our old graves, guess Naraku left some bones and shit. Doesn't matter, we came here through that well, and I think we deserve a damn explanation of where we are, and if you lie…"

He cracked his knuckles.

Sesshomaru felt himself being pushed back from the stage and growled at the leader of the Band of Seven, who looked quite surprised at this.

Buyo meowed at his feet.

Sesshomaru looked down, "cat…."

Buyo meowed again, purring loudly at the dog demon.

Kagome's heart stopped, "Buyo! Get over here! Leave him alone!" She was terrified Sesshomaru might kill him just because he was annoying him.

Buyo rubbed against his legs, Sesshomaru leaned down and picked him up, sniffing him.

Then he set him down pushing him away with his foot like he was a disease.

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief.

Emily tried to break the awkward silence, "um so how wants to watch a movie?"

Bankotsu's attention span quickly came into play, "movie, what's that?" He completely forgot about finding out where he was and followed Emily into the living room.

Jakotsu absent-mindedly followed, curious also.

Emily flipped the movie back on right during the fighting scene, both sunk into the seats in awe, Emily went to go get some popcorn; they sure were easily amused.

Kagome stood there with Sesshomaru who looked back at her coldly, "if you're not going to give me any information girl :he unsheathed his sword: then what good are you?"

Kagome didn't have any arrows, she felt horrified, of all ways to end it, Inuyasha's brother?

Why?

She cringed a little, her spiritual energy wouldn't hurt a demon like Sesshomaru.

All she could think of was if this was the end and how much she missed the dog eared hanyou. 'Oh Inuyasha, please help me.'

The Tokajin was raised into the air.

She couldn't speak or move.

"_KAGOME!!!!"_


	5. Rekindling Relationships

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 5 (Rekindling Relationships)

"_KAGOME!!!!"_

Kagome felt her heart stop and then rapidly start beating again.

Tokajin stopped mid-swing when Tetsusaiga intervened.

"Sesshomaru!"

Bankotsu turned his head past the couch when he heard that familiar tone.

He quickly mid-second grabbed Jakotsu before he had a chance to launch himself at the hanyou.

Inuyasha moved into the room fully, looking at Kagome with a hopeful smile.

She gasped, covering her mouth, Inuyasha was in a half transformed state.

"Inuyasha what-what happened to you?"

Sesshomaru lowered his sword and backed up a little, no wonder his little brother had been missing.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome like a lost puppy who just found its owner.

His crimson eyes widened slightly at how much she had matured, physically and mentally, and his turquoise pupils took it all the sights to behold.

He ran a now elongated claw through his wild mane of silver hair nervously, feeling awkward and having no idea how to start a conversation, especially with his older brother standing _right there._

"I uh, had problems?" Even his voice wasn't the same; it had a deeper, huskier and more demonic/wild tone to it. Inspiring a hint of fear in Kagome and causing her to move cautiously backwards, eyeing him suspiciously.

He growled at this, exposing his long canines that his upper lip masked.

She looked at Sesshomaru for answers, but even he looked amused/amazed at the situation.

Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Emily were all situated on the couch, leaning over to watch the scene with utter amazement.

Kagome gathered her wits and moved forward, he no longer had the beads of subjugation around his neck, the spell had eventually wore off without her to sustain it, giving her no edge over him.

She paused, "Inuyasha are you…….sane?"

"SANE? Of course! What do you take me for?"

He growled a little, aggravated at the hidden insult.

She touched his arm and he shuddered at the contact.

He gulped a little, he hadn't seen her in what seemed like ages, he knew he wanted answers but his demonic urge was driven by the contact.

He no longer felt bloodlust, just….lust?

He moved back, watching her just as intently, "why did you leave?"

She hesitated, getting angry at the stupid-ness of the question, "well, how's Kikyo?"

She had a large amount of venom in her voice, Inuyasha ignored that, infuriated by her question.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN??!!"

"Just what I said, maybe I left because……I'm sick of being second choice okay?!"

He quieted at this, his ears flattening against his head.

"I well….haven't seen her, I've been looking for you. She's not important to me anymore, I've let her out of my life."

All Kagome could say was, "oh."

She felt her heart pounding in her chest, she gulped, then she felt light-headed, and passed out.

Inuyasha froze, not being able to move in shock.

Jakotsu screamed, "well hello! Catch her!"

Inuyasha moved, holding her close, secretly sniffing her hair.

He held her up, wondering where to set her.

Emily moved and practically pushed the Band of Seven members off the couch, "over here!"

He set her down gently, squatting beside her to observe her.

Sesshomaru stood there; then moved over to sit in a chair, which was extremely comfy and poofy, in his opinion, but he wouldn't say it out loud.

Bankotsu and Jakotsu stumbled around, looking like they had nothing better to do, so they followed their noses to the fridge, and raided it.

Emily kept trying to divide the food up, and ended up separating it into six portions, giving the demon brothers a bigger portion, because apparently they have big appetites.

Sesshomaru frowned at this whole event, finding it incredibly annoying, all this affection, pft!

He fished a strange object out of the chair, it was rectangular shaped, and had many little buttons on it, curious, he pressed some, the strange box with pictures changed, he frowned, pressing more, the box changed.

He stopped, the box stayed on the same picture.

"Oh…so it controls the box!"

With this new amazing knowledge he surfed through channels with ease, finding animal planet being very fascinating.

The little puppy who kept running into the wall reminded him of Inuyasha.

The stupidity of this animal was amazing, it was definitely Inuyasha reincarnated.

Kagome finally woke up, she was startled and jumped up, smacking her face against Inuyasha's.

He groaned in pain a little, holding his head, growling in aggravation.

She recovered quickly though, reaching out and moving his hands in a motherly fashion to check to see if it had left a mark.

"Let me see, stop moving, you're such a baby…"

He pouted at that.

She giggled, forgetting her fear from before and brushing his hair aside carelessly, she really had missed the idiot.

He shifted a little then set his head on her stomach and she rubbed his ears, he drifted off quickly, a soft content growl emanating from his throat.

Bankotsu was sitting at the table with Emily and Jakotsu, Emily had tried to explain to him what each of the foods were, but he didn't care, he just shoved the foods down his throat and grinned like an idiot whenever he was scolded.

Jakotsu listened for once, he was curious what he was eating, he didn't want to die a third time before getting to spend 'quality time' with Inuyasha.

The next morning was even more strange.


	6. Breakfast Barrage

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 6

Return to the Land of Meeting- Chapter 6 (Breakfast Barrage)

They all eventually gathered around her kitchen table for breakfast.

Her family pulled in the driveway.

They had taken longer than expected.

The first thing that happened was sort of a catastrophe.

Her grandfather burst through the door screaming, "DEMOOOOONNNNNN!!"

Sota ran in looking around and bugging everyone from the feudal era.

He then spotted Inuyasha and grinned, running over to him and giving the loveable hanyou a hug. "I missed you!! Kagome was all depressed when you were gone!"

Kagome looked away, blushing.

Her mother walked in, all smiles as usual.

She set the groceries down and starting making breakfast for the big group, she leaned over looking at them all.

"Kagome dear? Why don't you introduce your friends?"

Kagome looked uncomfortable, she was afraid the Band of Seven twins would try something or Sota would bother Sesshomaru, but surprisingly….

The group was relatively calm.

"Oh uh, you know Inuyasha, and this Emily, I told you about her, this is Inuyasha's half brother Sesshomaru…the Lord of the Western Lands….and this is Bankotsu the leader of the Band of Seven and Jakotsu …a member of the Band of Seven."

Her mother smiled, looking at them all, "oh it's so good to have you all here, and to have my adorable little Inuyasha back with his ears!!" She studied Sesshomaru and gasped.

"And you brother is just as cute with his fluff and his ears!! Ohhh I can't imagine what your kids would look like! They'd be so adorable!! Wait are they related paternally or maternally?"

"Paternal."

"Oh well their father must have been one handsome man!"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat, "demon."

Kagome's mother looked even more fascinated.

After discussing the family trees they all gathered around the table.

Grandpa sat at the head of the table, then Kagome's mother, Sota, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sesshomaru, Emily, Bankotsu and Jakotsu. (this all rounded out to be a circle)

Emily watched in utter disgust as Bankotsu attempted to eat with his fingers after failing to master a spoon.

Eggs went flying in all directions.

Inuyasha was one step of Bankotsu.

He didn't even try to touch the spoon.

He just lifted the plate and shoveled it down his throat.

Jakotsu observed the Kagome's family and ate very well, Kagome was impressed.

Sesshomaru was even better.

When he ate it was like art in the making, he would lift his arm at the same angle for every scoop, open his mouth the same width, and chew expertly like a gentleman.

Buyo sat on Emily's lap and she petted him while eating.

Kagome's family just watched the group in horror and amazement.

Bankotsu attempted to start a conversation with Emily, with the food still in his mouth.

"WELL :food goes flying: I :Munch: TOLD-"

Emily frowned, "swallow Banky before you talk."

He swallowed his food, "so as I was saying, I was killing this guy and he was all like 'nooooo don't' and I was all 'yeessss die!!'"

Everyone turned to him now.

Emily cleared her throat, "maybe a different topic at breakfast?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at the stupidity.

He watched his little brother make an ass of himself like always, so nothing new.

Inuyasha grinned, "ha done!"

Bankotsu pouted, "nu-uh! You cheated!!"

"Nu-uh."

"Yeah-uh!"

"You lie bastard!! DIE!!" At this time Bankotsu launched himself at Inuyasha starting a fight that much to everyone's surprise, Sesshomaru separated.

Emily sighed, looking down at the Band of Seven Leader that was covered in eggs.

"Banky?"

"Huh?"

"You need to take a shower."

Inuyasha was sent in to explain to the man what to do but all you heard were screams and then thumps.

Both came out wet and soaking, their clothes stinking to them.

What was funny was that Emily, Jakotsu, and Kagome didn't seem mad at all.

But quite the opposite.

Everyone else, well……..


	7. Just a Note

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters…

A/N: Guys, I've hit a road-block, I'm working now, I can't really write, please please give me some ideas, oh and everyone who actually likes my stories, the way I write certain characters….

Then read my new fic…

"Catch your own Anime Bishie"

It's all about asking your favorite bishies the questions we all want to know….such as…Is Sasuke gay?...Did Inu ever tap Kagome?...Does Itachi really hate Sasuke?...Is Yami _that_ short?….What does L do to keep thin?...and where else does Renji have tattoos?


	8. Site

Go to the site listed on my profile pleez,

Thanx,

The authoress


	9. New Chapter

I'm sorry I faked you out with a new chapter, yes it was a lie but I needed to avoid being on the radar of certain people.

Update:

Due to the recent fanfiction purging of M-rated and reported fanfictions, I have no doubt that I will be among the thousands of writers who will have their stories deleted or find themselves banned without notice.

* * *

**You all are important to me, I love your reviews and ideas and I like that you all followed my development as a writer. ** I hope to continue this:

I can be found on Tumblr under the username: the-indeed-that-never-was

I can be found on DeviantArt under the username: firepokemonluva

Please follow me onto those sites and continue to support me in my endeavor to keep the fandoms alive if I do get deleted. To my favorite authors: Please _save your stories now_ and continue posting, this censorship should not be tolerated by a group of people that can simply hit the backbutton. I will try to get onto AO3 if I can, if someone has an invite they are willing to part with, I would be grateful. Or if someone knows another site, that would be good too.

If someone could also PM all members of the Xemsai community, KH fandom, IY fandom, YGO fandom and so on with this warning, I would really appreciate it.

Sincerely,

The kicked but never beaten Superior.

Long live the smut.

(I'm sorry for the hundred emails you might have gotten)


End file.
